


Proposal

by Ericaca



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericaca/pseuds/Ericaca
Summary: Luz has a very important question for Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 286





	Proposal

Luz was sure she was going to pass out. She had been pacing around the owl house for a little over an hour, not quite sure what to do with her body other than move.

"Owlet, sit down, you're going to ruin your suit." Eda, the owl lady, said from the couch, King talking in his nap next to her.

Luz agreed with her, she should sit and try to calm down, but she just couldn't, and it's not like she hadn't tried to do that before this point.

"I know, I know. I'm just... I don't know, I've never been so nervous before." Luz stammered, moving her hands in exasperation.

While it was true that she had never so nervous, she had never been so sure either, she wanted to ask Amity to marry her, and she wasn't going to let her nerves get in the way.

"Look, Prissy is going to come over here in half an hour and you'll take her to the grom tree," Eda said, choosing to ignore just how pale Luz became after she mentioned the half an hour part. "And while she comes, you can practice asking on me." She added.

Luz nodded and took out a paper from the pocket of her dark purple suit, opening the paper, and being greeted with words that she had very well memorized by now.

"Amity, w-"

"Wait! I'm not ready yet." Eda exclaimed.

Luz stared curiously as Eda coughed loudly.

"Love of my life~" The elderly woman did a very exaggerated and very off impression of Amity's voice.

"She doesn't talk like that." Luz giggled, her nerves somewhat subsided.

"Anyways, Amity-"

"Yes, my dear? You can ask me anything, you know I would commit arson for you." Eda said again.

"Eda!" Luz laughed again, unable to stay mad at her mother. The owl lady laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, she would commit arson for fun. Anyway, continue with your thing."

Luz coughed on her hand and recited the words of the paper.

"Amity, we have known each other since we were children, first started as bitter rivals, then friends and finally girlfriends, we have had our ups and downs, and in those years I have found myself growing closer and closer, to the point I'm not sure it would be able to live without you-"

"Alright kid, stop," Eda ordered, tearing the paper away from the Latina's hands, reading it herself. Luz just stared at her, unable to do anything other than stare at the woman's face, her expression becoming wearier and wearier.

"Is there something wrong?" Luz finally asked, not being able to take it anymore.

"Owlet, if you want to ask her such a question, at least make it look natural, this sounds like a living corpse reciting what they told and not meaning it,"

"But i-"

"And I know you do, but you gotta make it more organic, because little miss perfect is going to remember that for the rest of her life, and so are you. So let's work something up, lets make this more Luz, okay?" Eda added, a smile playing over her lips.

All Luz could do was nod and look down, she had spent countless sleepless nights to make the proposal speech, while she knew that what Eda was saying was true, it stung none the less.

"Hey don't look so down, we don't even need to come up with some cheesy speech about love and whatnot, you could just say what first comes to your head and I'm sure she'll love it,"

Luz knew that was true as well, but having something to do that could be useful felt like a relief.

Eda went up to a storage closet while Luz sat down on the couch, fidgeting nervously with her hands. Looking next to her she saw king, still napping, not bothered by their volume. 'I wonder if he would like to be the ring bearer at our wedding. That, assuming Amity said yes.' Suddenly Luz became dizzy, her stomach twisting into knots, and she was sure she was about to throw up. Covering her mouth, the human witch took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Luz closed her eyes and tried to calmly wait for Eda to come down. The door suddenly opened, startling the young woman. Lilith stood on the door, slowly walking into the house while staring at Luz.

"Is everything alright or-"

"Found it!" Eda cheered while sliding down the stairs, pencil, and paper in hand. "Oh, Hey Lily." She spoke again and sat down with the human. Lilith did a small wave and sat down.

Perfect. Just what Luz needed. It wasn't like she hadn't planned on telling everyone, she had thought about that a lot, but only if Amity said yes.

"May I ask what is going on here, and why are you dressed like that?" Lilith inquired, gesturing at the suit, Eda looked at Luz, silently questioning the woman with her eyes. Might as well tell her, she was Amity's former teacher and somewhat of a mom, even though Amity was close to murdering her... twice.

"I'm going to propose to Amity tonight," Luz mumbled, just saying that made her feel dreamy and incredibly nervous.

Lilith stared blankly at her before a warm smile played on her lips. "That's wonderful Luz, I'm sure that she'll say yes. May I see the ring?" The dark-haired witch asked, now seemingly very curious. Luz nodded and took a small black box out from her pants, opening it to reveal the ring. It was a fairly simple ring, a thin gold band with a small crystal gem on top.

"Is that Stauricrete?" Lilith asked in awe, although the ring was simple it was very beautiful, and she was even more impressed that the human had managed to somehow acquire such a rare gemstone.

"Yup, the bat queen helped me get it. Do you think Amity will like it?" Luz asked, closing the box and putting it back in her pocket.

"I think she'll love it," Lilith said, causing Luz to smile and look down.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing Luz to go pale for what felt like the millionth time this evening.

"Amity's here. Hoot!" Hooty said, smashing the window.

"Alright kid, go to your soon to be fiancee," Eda said, moving Luz towards the door.

"Wait! We don't have a speech!" The human stammered.

"No time! Just take it from your heart, it'll be just fine." Dragging Luz towards the front of the door, the witch gave Luz a small pat on her back.

"Good luck Owlet." Luz took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Luz," Amity said, looking at Luz with a smile and blushed cheeks, just like on their first date, and second and third and... she had blushed like schoolgirl on every single date they had have. Luz gulped and smiled nervously,

"Uhmm... Ready to go?" She asked, wanting to appear as normal as possible. Amity nodded and took her hand, interlacing their fingers. They both began walking the trail that led to the forest. Luz turned her head to look at Eda and Lilith, They were both waving at her, and if Luz didn't know any better she would say her former mentor was crying.

"They grow fast don't they," Lilith said back at the owl house. Eda closed her eyes and nodded, remembering the first time she had met Luz, she had been fourteen then, so young and full of wonder, and now, eight years later she was still as curious and energetic, the difference was that she was a woman now, and soon, when Amity said yes because she will say yes, they will get married, and maybe give her a grandkid or two, and then she would take them out on adventures, just like she had done with Luz when she was younger and -

"Edalyn, do you need a tissue?" The eldest of the sisters asked. Eda shook her head and cleaned her tears.

"Nah, I'm fine, just contemplating."

"Are you, okay Love? You look kinda off." Amity asked, continuing the trail that led to their favorite spot on the while boiling isles, the grom tree.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I'm good! Are you good!? Just wanna check cuz I'm good." Luz responded, trying to lean her arm against an invisible object, only to fall to the ground.

Amity giggled and helped her girlfriend up. "I'm fine, really!"

"Okay! I believe you." Amity giggled, cleaning the dirt out of Luz's suit jacket.

"Have I told you that you look really pretty today?" The redheaded witch asked, planting a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"You look really beautiful too Ami, but again, you always do," Luz replied, finally noticing what the witch was wearing, a pastel pink dress that reached a little higher than her knees, matching the white and pink mat that was peeking out from her picnic basket. She was beautiful. Amity blushed at the compliment and took her lover's hand once again. The two walked in a comfortable silence, which was rather unusual for Luz to stay quiet that long, but Amity decided not to comment on it, deciding to simply enjoy the time with her dream girl. Once they arrived, Luz helped Amity place everything down, taking the food out of the basket and carefully placing the containers on the mat. Both girls sat down and Luz began to speak. Amity was relieved to see her come back to her energetic self and not that nervous wreck she had seen earlier. Both girls continued talking with each other, going from the new Azura and Hectate book to their jobs and how their day had gone and then going back to Azura.

"Man, I still can't believe Heczura is actually canon, I heard they were going to get married in the next book," Amity said dreamily, the word married made Luz lose her appetite.

Right, she was going to propose, and she was doing it today, and she didn't even have a speech, maybe if she just went on her knee and pulled out the ring it would be enough, but Amity deserved better.

"You okay?" Luz was snapped back to reality by a concerned amity. Luz didn't answer and instead took her hand, leading her to the edge of the cliff.

"Do you remember eight years ago when we fought grom?" Luz asked.

"How could I not? It was possibly the best night of my life." Amity sighed, remembering every detail about that day, but choosing to ignore how she had cried herself to sleep after getting friend-zoned.

"Allow me to change that then," Luz whispered, barely audible, but loud enough for Amity to notice she had said something.

Luz thought about her words for a second, being careful as to what she was about to say.

"When I lived in the human realm, nobody wanted to go to prom with me, nobody wanted to talk to me or really be near me, and I felt so lost, I felt I didn't have anywhere to go, anywhere where I could be me. I was expecting the same thing here since you know... I'm a human that clearly didn't belong here. But, this place felt more like a home than my actual house, and after all the things we've been through, both good and bad, and everyone we've met. I realized that this was my home, more in specific, you guys were my home, You, Eda, Lilith, King, Willow, Gus, even Hooty, you are my home. And I don't know what's going to happen in the future, not tomorrow and not next year, but I do know one thing, I want to make my home with you, a home where we can go to sleep late making silly theories, a home where we can challenge each other to dance battles at two in the morning, a home where we can bring children into, a home where we will love each other forever and always. Will you, Amity Blight, make me the happiest person in the universe and become my wife?" Luz asked, moving to one knee once she said the last part, opening the ring box in front of Amity, tears traveling from her eyes down to her cheeks, she said her speech.

Her vision was a bit cloudy, but she could clearly see Amity crying in front of her. The next thing she knew, Amity had her arms around her, having thrown herself on the ground with Luz. She quietly sobbed into Luz's shoulder for a second before she replied.

"Yes!" Amity laughed, over and over again. Luz smiled and hugged her now-fiancee, feeling her heart skip a beat. The human took the witch's hand and placed the ring on her left hand, the crystal white gem turning into a soft pink, the magic of Stauricrete, when Luz found out that the gem could show emotions by color she knew she had to give it to Amity. The redheaded witch stared at the ring for a minute, a goofy smile playing on her lips.

"I love you so much, Luz, you are my home," Amity whispered, but for Luz, it was the loudest of screams.

"I love you too Amity, you will always be my home," Luz said, softly kissing the witch's lips, it was just as clumsy as their first kiss had been, but neither of them minded, instead they melted into the kiss, forgetting everything happening around them, the only thing they knew was each other's presence. Now they were finally home.


End file.
